paramountanimationfandomcom-20200214-history
Mice Stories
''Mice Stories ''is a 1998 American animated musical fantasy adventure comedy film produced by Paramount Feature Animation. The film was directed by Bill Kroyer from a screenplay by Cliff Ruby, Klana Lesser, and David Steven Cohen, and stars the voices of Scott Wolf, Jasmine Guy, James Belushi, Joe Alaskey, Ernest Borgnine, and Cheech Marin. The film centers on a mouse named Dandy, who leaves his home in search of adventure to explore the big city of in Los Angeles, while he is chased by Tank Catz and his gang of cats, who are trying to catch him, and befriends with Lenny, who is the only good cat in the gang. Mice Stories ''was originally released on September 18, 1998 to positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, characters, music, and voice acting. It was a success at the box office, earning over $563 million worldwide on its $49 million budget, making it the second highest-grossing animated film of 1998, as well as the fifth highest-grossing film of the year overall. A television series based on the film aired on Paramount Kids from August 1999 to April 2000. Plot ''Coming soon! Cast * Scott Wolf as Dandy * Jasmine Guy as Melody, Dandy's love interest. * James Belushi as Dash, Dandy's friend. * Joe Alaskey as Lenny, a large dimwitted cat who befriends with Dandy. * Ernest Borgnine as Tank Catz, a tall black cat who want to eat all the mouse. * Cheech Marin as Brock, a thin cat who is one of Tank's henchcat. Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Release Mice Stories ''was theatrically released by Paramount Pictures on September 18, 1998 in the United States and Canada. Marketing The film was accompanied by a promotional campaign by Burger King. Trailers * The first teaser was released on November 14, 1997, and was shown before ''Edwin & Triston, Anastasia, Flubber, Home Alone 3, MouseHunt, Cartoon World: The Movie 2, and Mr. Magoo. * The official trailer was released on May 15, 1998, and was shown before Quest for Camelot, Mulan, The X-Files, Dr. Dolittle, Paint! 2, and The Parent Trap. * TV spots began to air from August to September of 1998. Home media Mice Stories ''was released on VHS and DVD on January 19, 1999. The original DVD release contained no special features but an original theatrical trailer of the film. On January 8, 2003, a 2-disc "Special Edition" was released as part of Paramount Animated Classics. The release included an audio commentary by Bill Kroyer, Julie Young, Dallas Sharp and John Cohen, a 28-minute making-of documentary, a gallery of concept art, storyboards, test footage, deleted scenes, and DVD-ROM features. The film was released for the first time on Blu-ray on May 28, 2013. Reception ''Coming soon! Television series Main article: Mice Stories (TV series) Mice Stories is a short-lived American animated television series created by ParamountToons Studios in 1999, based on Paramount's animated feature film of the same name. The series aired on Paramount Kids from August 21, 1999 to April 15, 2000, and continues the story of the 1998 film. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Film